


as he says

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Exhibitionism, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, M/M, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human), Sub Upgraded Connor | RK900 (Detroit: Become Human), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Nines gets distracted at work.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	as he says

**Author's Note:**

> (day fourteen, prompt: focus)

Nines did his best to keep his eyes on his terminal as he reviewed the information that was stored about his and Detective Reed’s current case. He did his best, really, but Connor was quite the distraction. Connor, whose fingertips tapped on the desk idly as though he were focused on working. Both of them knew that the other was distracted, but it was fun to pretend.

It didn’t help that seemingly every time Nines looked at Connor, Connor was looking right back at him, his eyes darkened. Nines squirmed in his seat, looking back at his terminal.

“The fuck?” Gavin sputtered.

“What?” Nines said, exasperated at Gavin’s existence.

“Your face was… it was phckin’ blue?” Gavin was squinting at Nines, whose face was now back to its pale color.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nines said simply. He knew it’d likely happened, but the idea was absurd enough that Gavin could likely pass it off as his imagination. Or, from the look of him, a hallucination from sleep deprivation.

“You don’t…” Gavin trailed off, squinting at him. “Right. Whatever.”

Nines was grateful to have Gavin off of his back and was happy to continue looking at Connor. Connor wasn’t looking back at him this time, not at first. Then he turned and their eyes met again, making Nines’ smile shyly.

 _I overheard Gavin giving you trouble,_ Connor said through a telepathic connection, both of their LEDs blinking yellow. _I hope I’m not too distracting._

 _I wouldn’t say you’re too distracting_ , Nines said back, putting his head in his hands. Maintaining eye contact with Connor strengthened the connection, or at least it seemed to. _Just distracting enough to put up with him, I’d say._

 _He can be quite frustrating,_ Connor agreed. _Just know you have things to look forward to, hm?_

And Connor was silent after that, turning back to his own terminal and getting a strange look from Lieutenant Anderson. Nines shifted in his seat again and with reluctance, he turned back around. He busied himself with putting together different cases through any and every link he could find between them, which was a good enough distraction.

Throughout the day, though, his eyes kept falling onto Connor. His brown eyes were blackened and taunting when they met Nines’ icy blue ones, but Nines didn’t stop staring this time. He mapped Connor out- a frequent hobby of his. He noted the curls that now fell around Connor’s head as he’d stopped caring to keep it styled like Nines, noticed the one that still fell in his face. He of course saw the freckles that peppered Connor’s skin, saw the upturn of his lips.

Connor was beautiful, so much it was bothersome and Nines couldn’t keep his eyes off of his pretty boyfriend for more than ten minutes.

 _You should focus, Nines._ Nines could hear the sternness in Connor’s voice and it made him shiver. Gavin made a disgruntled noise and Nines thought _here we go again_.

“No, really,” Gavin began, squinting at him again. “First your face is blue, then you’re shivering. You cold or something?” Nines was glad Gavin was an idiot.

“I suppose that may be it,” Nines shrugged awkwardly. A complete lie if the temperature warning in his HUD was anything to go by.

“Do you want my jacket?” Gavin asked. Nines held back a grimace.

“I’ll be okay, I just have to adjust my internal systems temperature,” Nines said, his LED going yellow as he said _idiot_ to Connor in reference to Gavin. Gavin supported this by blinking and nodding as if something had actually just happened.

“Okay.” Gavin turned to look down over the file in front of him.

 _You’ve got to be more careful than that, love,_ Connor scolded. Nines chewed on the synthetic flesh of his lip.

 _It’s your fault,_ Nines countered.

_Mm-mm. You should have more control._

Nines knew that it’d be smartest to suppress any urges and continue work until he could get home with Connor. Instead, he adjusted his position to where the foot of his heel was pressing against his crotch. He sighed.

“Alright, what is it now?” Gavin seemed to be getting annoyed with Nines’ accidental outbursts.

“Nothing,” Nines replied. “I was adjusting the way I was sitting to allow smooth flow of Thirium throughout my bio-components.”

“Oh, alright,” Gavin said and shrugged dismissively. Nines found it safe to assume that Gavin was bored, given that he’d hardly written more than ten words in the past few minutes. How immature.

Nines was at least making an effort to focus on his work, difficult with the distraction that was Connor’s voice in his head again.

 _Move your hips,_ Connor commanded. Nines glanced over to see those eyes directly on him and swallowed nervously. _Just once._

Nines obeyed and did as Connor said, his eyebrow twitching as he fought to keep his face neutral.

 _There you go, very good,_ Connor praised. _Now back to work._

Nines let out a quiet, frustrated breath and did his best to refocus himself with the pressure of his heel. Luckily, Gavin didn’t pay any mind, too busy crumpling the wrapper of his straw that he had left sitting in cold break room coffee.

Nines didn’t care enough to scold him about working, figuring he ought to do the same before he spoke up about Gavin. He didn’t want to be a hypocrite, and besides, he could still feel Connor’s eyes burning into him. Instead, he connected to the terminal and attempted to set his focus on calculating the distance of separate occurrences that may be correlated.

He’d gotten so absorbed in working he’d forgotten anything else and had mostly calmed himself down, until:

 _Go back to moving your hips._ Connor’s voice was in his head again and when Nines turned, Connor wasn’t even looking at him, but the yellow of his LED revealed his own lack of focus on the file spread out in front of him. _And don’t stop this time._

Nines did as he was told, his cock already interested once again as Nines subtly moved his hips against the heel of his shoe. He put his head in a hand and turned to the terminal so he could at least pretend to be focused, though his yellow LED was not from processing anything but pleasure as he continued to gyrate his hips in small movements. He grunted quietly, once again catching Gavin’s drifting attention.

“Wha?” Gavin looked up, blinking slowly and looking disoriented. Nines found it safe to assume that Gavin had been dozing off. The prospect of being genuinely caught with something this indecent was humiliating and it made Nines’ thirium pump race.

“I didn’t say anything,” Nines said, his voice slightly strained. He cut off his voice box from there when Gavin went back to staring down at his work, preventing him from being caught again. Looking at Connor, he found his predecessor looking right at him again with an evil smile.

There was about an hour left until he and Connor could leave, and Nines knew it was likely going to be the longest he’d ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
